The Sins of the Father
by Jimskie
Summary: A happy ending never came for Harry Potter after Voldemort's fall. A hardened mercenary with a few, moral lines left to cross, he'd long since become desensitized from reality. Perhaps what he needs is a new start? Perhaps in a world where Grindelwald reigns, all the enemies he'd fought still lives and James Potter is the chosen one. Gettin'-too-old-for-this-shit!Harry


_**"You forget what you want to remember, and you remember what you want to forget."**_

 **Cormac McCarthy,** _ **The Road**_

 **Magic and Gunpowder**

 **London, U.K.**

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **07:30 P.M.**

 **June 13, 2035**

A bright and deafening explosion erupted from the Minister of Magic's office, engulfing the whole area in flames and black smoke, cutting in through the eerie silence within the Ministry.

Sharp debris, shattered glasses and burning wooden splinters rained over the large hall. And flung unceremoniously along with all of it was the 81 year-old Lucius Malfoy.

Realizing that he was falling from a forty-foot drop, Lucius immediately cast an overpowered Cushioning Charm to safeguard his fall.

Groaning audibly as his fall was broken by the spell with a soft thump, Lucius quickly checked his body – aside from the small scratches on his neck and arms, along with his singed robes, he was relatively fine.

Leaning over the fountain that was in the middle of the hall and where he had fallen, Lucius took the moment to take a deep breath to calm his tense nerves, his heartbeat running like a derailed train while his clothes stuck to his skin due to the cold sweat he'd shed.

 _Is everyone dead...?_

Lucius swallowed hard and looked around wearily to take in his surrounding, the smell of burned flesh, spellfire, gunpowder and blood immediately assaulting his nose.

Dead Death Eaters, _his_ Death Eaters, laid scattered around him like dead leaves in the mid-autumn. Pale, mutilated and with wide open eyes devoid of any sign of life as though they can't believe that death came in barging through the front door, uninvited, to take them all by force. It all looked more like a _massacre_ than a fight.

They were all taken by surprise and, even with their sheer strength in number, were all systematically taken down, one after another, continuously and without a moment of hesitation on the enemy's part. It would seem the enemy had previously laid out a large number of cleverly placed traps, both magical and muggle constructs, and when it took down a majority of his people, the man— _that infuriating fucking man_ —swooped down out of nowhere with his pair of _gigantic homunculi_ , tearing down his people with speed, precision and unbridled brutality. None of them weren't even able to Disapparate or even use the Floo Network to escape due to the mysterious jinx that the man has performed that even he couldn't figure out how to dispel. Which also meant reinforcements were out of the question (assuming there was even one to begin with).

And they all fought – for _hours_ – and the man bottlenecked his way through Lucius' forces with clever, well-executed tactics and debilitating skills in combat magic, alchemy, potions and martial arts and, when it was clear that their number was next to useless, the majority of his Neo Death Eaters went scrambling down the lower levels of the Ministry for their lives. And at that moment, the man and his homunculi split up; both gigantic homunculi barged their way down to the lower levels of the Ministry to finish off the cowards while Lucius and his faithful personal guards bravely stood their grounds against the man. However, they were no better off despite the supposedly favourable odds – the man was well-prepared, focused, determined, unstoppable and had zero interest in prisoners.

Lucius Malfoy, a self-proclaimed Dark Lord, found himself cornered by a single man. Some other time, he would've chuckled at the absurdity of the thought alone. It wasn't so funny now that it's a reality .

Decades of hard work, cleverly inlaid schemes, countless backstabbing, costly briberies and dark, unmentionable rituals to gain powers – those were the things that brought him to the top of the food chain. And the price that he paid was anything but cheap.

But it took only _one bad day_ for that man to bring it all down crumbling at his feet. _That man_. He brought down the fruit of his ambition tumbling like a house of cards on the day which was meant to be a celebration.

 _I will make him pay with his blood!_

Another loud, fiery explosion came from his office, followed by a loud, deafening roar and the burning bodies of his personal guards came plummeting through like stringless puppets.

They were already dead before they even fell on the tiled floor.

Lucius brandished his wand as a gigantic black dragon burst through the wall of his office, its large black wings flapping wildly to break its ungraceful fall, practically creating a small version of a hurricane as it did so.

The gigantic dragon was an Australian Deathscythe, easily recognised by its long tail that ended with a scythe-like blade – sharp enough to cut a full-grown troll in half with a quick swipe from it – and spiked, pitch-black scales that reflected purple against the faint light within the Ministry. Its sturdy body was littered with scars of various sizes, wielding razor-sharp claws the size of an adult man on all its arms and legs and wide, powerful wings on its back that practically covered the humongous halls of the Ministry. Its large and sleek head was the size of an average muggle car, further accented by a set of pointed, ivory-white horns and tusks. Its large jaws were filled with large, serrated teeth and Lucius personally witnessed them easily rip one of his guards in half like a twig.

And its deranged and unmatched red and green eyes were fixed on him

It was a magnificent creature, Lucius admitted, but it was hard to appreciate a creature of pure destruction if you know it for what it really is.

With a loud, unearthly roar, the giant dragon was engulfed in a large, emerald pillar of flames as it was painfully forced out from its draconian form and back to its true and original human form.

It took Lucius and his men their combined efforts to force him out of his atrocious animagus form. But even then, it proved too long, too late. It has done its marvellous job of irreparable damage and only Lucius was left standing, if only because the man had persistently sought the act of eliminating Lucius' men first.

"POTTER!" Lucius shouted out of rage, throwing a powerful Slicing Curse his way. "Stand up, _boy_! Stand up and face me like the wretched bastard that you are!"

Harry Potter, age 54 year-old, was a battle-tested veteran and Lucius knew this. He'd heard of his feats, of his ridiculous accomplishments, of the powerful Dark Wizards and Witches he'd fought, of the terrible monsters he'd took down and of uprisings he'd single-handedly crushed – he has the scars to prove it all. Lucius knew that he himself is now very powerful, so much more than his old master, Lord Voldemort. But he'd need to be more than _powerful_ in order to defeat an extremely experienced enemy like Potter was.

He saw Potter slowly and shakily stood up, his dark red dragon hide trench coat sticking out of the dull colour of the Ministry's interior like a sore thumb. He was tall and intimidatingly large and, despite his advance age, still looked and moved like he was two decades younger – the grey streak on the left side his head was the only indication of his real age. His face was littered with scars, the vertical scar over his right eye being the most prominent. He had also ditched his glasses (contacts?), obviously for practical reasons, though his green eyes were still as intense as he'd remember (coloured contact on the right eye?).

He looked so much different from that pesky little teenager he remembered.

Regardless, Potter was severely injured and exhausted, having been softened by his Neo Death Eaters, and was in a very disadvantageous position in this fight.

Now he only needs to apply the finishing touches and victory's as good as his.

Harry grimaced in pain as he felt the joints in his bones pop in the most painful way possible from his forced retransformation. His vision blurred for a moment and he looked up to see an unknown red spell heading his way.

He slapped it away with his right arm, his thin, enveloping red hued Dragon Skin Shield absorbing most of the effects, though it still stung him like a son of a bitch.

Harry heard Lucius shout angrily but he wasn't really listening. He was busy wincing and staggering as he forced himself up, blood dripping down at his feet from the various injuries he'd taken despite his dragon hide trench coat and his Dragon Skin Shield that enveloped and continually protected him.

It was infuriating.

He shouldn't have used that damn animagus form of his back there (they almost took his eyes off and were casting powerful Cutting Curses that, even though unable to cut through his thick hide and scales, still hurt him like hell). The form was powerful, sure, but his mental control over that feral dragon was completely non-existent; it will not discriminate and will attack _anything_ that moves and Harry was basically just a passenger without a say on the matter. But he got cornered (a stroke of luck on their side) and he needed an efficient way to overwhelm them quickly lest they gathered their wits and started attacking him in unison. He didn't have the time to think about the irreversible consequences his form would do to the innocent civilians and employees caught in the crossfire.

Luckily, all the civilians and employees managed to hide in the lower levels of the Ministry during the start of Harry's assault and Lucius and his people were stupid enough to return him to his human form, completely clueless of the fact that he just went on a mindless rampage; they would've had a better chance defeating him in his feral form.

Then again, his dragon form didn't exactly inspire level-headedness and teamwork among his enemies; it's usually a potent case of horror, panic and hysteria.

Wiping the blood off his right eye, he made a quick assessment of his injuries; a nasty cut at the top of his right eye brow from an unknown curse (the blood flowing down his right eye stung like hell), a long and certainly not shallow wound on his left arm that refuses to close from a dark curse cast by Lucius that straight up cut through his shield and sleeve of his dragon hide trench coat (he's quite certain that he's going to die from blood loss if this continues for another hour), various bruises on his back that would surely turn purple later on (provided that he lives through this perpetually shitty scenario he'd willingly dived in head first), cracked bones in his right forearm, right middle finger, left ring finger, and left thumb as well as a couple of ribs on his right side (he could _literally_ feel the bones _scratching_ against his flesh and breathing deeply was making him wince), over a dozen, metallic splinters that managed to embed themselves on both his legs during the explosion (the blood from the wounds was flowing down inside his dragon hide boots) and a sprained right ankle (standing was literally a painful affair in itself).

He was also suffering from severe, physical exhaustion caused by the numerous, continuous and spontaneous battles he'd been through today, resulting in a worrisome blow in his focus and concentration and thus, the effectiveness of his spells.

Overall, he felt and looked like utter shit.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Ignoring the numerous complains of his body, Harry ducked as the bright, green light of the Killing Curse sailed pass over him.

"Someone's having a bad day." Harry commented with a dry chuckle as he stood up.

Lucius fixed his cold, grey eyes at him.

"You think so, Potter?" Lucius said, gesturing to the ruined state of the Ministry and the lifeless bodies that littered around them, all courtesy of The-Fucking-Man-Who-Refuses-To-Fucking-Die.

Harry smiled innocently and shrugged before, with speed and practiced ease, pulled out the silver Desert Eagle from the holster strapped around his right leg and fired a round at Lucius.

The aged man, who fancies himself a Dark Lord, reflexively and wandlessly erected an opaque and green coloured barrier that easily deflected the fired bullet, producing a soft, reverberating clang as it did so.

"Your cheap tricks aren't going to work on me, Potter." Lucius admonished smugly.

"Wasn't expecting it to." Harry twirls the handgun on his right hand. "Just testing."

Lucius narrowed his grey eyes at Harry before lowering it down to his muggle weapon.

" _Accio gun!_ "

Nothing happened. The gun remained in his hand as he continued to twirl it on his finger out of habit.

"Magic doesn't work on this, old man." Harry said, wiping the blood that trickled down his right eye before casting a temporary healing charm on it. "You should've known better after seeing your boys try."

"Nothing wrong with trying, is there?"

The problem with having a gun that resists magic is that you can't charm it in any way that can give you an advantage in a fight. Eliminating recoil, muffling the loud sound of gunfire, unlimited bullets, increased firepower – they all go right out of the window. The weapon is as muggle as it can be.

"Yeah, sure." He clutched his wand and pistol on both hands tightly. "We're gonna kill each other or what—"

Harry was hit in the forehead by an extremely fast and powerful Cutting Curse, snapping his head back. The spell bounced off his shield but the power behind it made him stagger back, opening the wound over his right brow again and letting the blood flow down and thus stinging his right eye once more.

Lucius smirked viciously and Harry acknowledged him with a nod, once again wiping the blood off his eye and fixing it back with a mild healing charm.

"Have it your way." Harry said before casting a series of Bone-Breaking Curse and Finger-Banishing Hex followed by a round of gunfire.

Lucius maintained his shield as both spells and bullets ricocheted roughly off it, leaving a dull hum behind. He then countered with a series of powerful, dark curses, forcing Harry to dive out of the way of the first barrage of spells as they hit the pillar behind him, levelling it down into large, mangled pieces.

Getting up on one knee, Harry placed his wand on his mouth and bit firmly as he rapidly slid the empty magazine off his pistol before fishing out a new one out of the mokeskin pouch that was firmly tied on his belt, ignoring the painful protests of his broken fingers. Snapping the magazine home, he spat his wand back to his left hand and quickly levitated a large piece of rubble in the way of Lucius' Cruciatus Curse. He then fires, pulling the trigger every time Lucius tries to cast a spell and effectively putting him on the defensive.

While Lucius was busy defending himself against his bullets, Harry levitated the pieces of splintered woods and crushed concrete around him and mass transfigured them into sharp, pointed daggers.

Lucius' eyes widened in apprehension as he saw the mass of transfigured weapons pointed at him, causing Harry to grin knowingly (he knew that even Lucius' powerful shield would give in from the amount of sharp objects that'll hit him). He tried to disrupt Harry by casting a Blasting Curse his way but a bullet almost got his wand arm, forcing him to stay behind his shield's safety again.

Knowing that he was now down to two bullets, Harry quickly grouped all the levitated daggers closely before, with a powerful thrust by his wand, he banished them towards Lucius.

Lucius pushed his barrier forward before erecting another two behind it, effectively safeguarding him.

Harry expected this and with an upward flick of his wand, half of the daggers separated and twirled upward, just above Lucius where he was open and vulnerable, before flicking his wand downward.

Sharp, pointed daggers were now approaching Lucius in a breakneck speed, both in front him and above him.

But Lucius, despite his advance age, was still fast enough to react at Harry's attack.

With a shout and a wide wave of both his hands, Lucius encased himself in three layers of Bubble Shield, the daggers breaking through his shield's first layer before burying themselves on the second layer, producing sounds akin to breaking glasses as they did so.

Behind the relative safety of the third layer of his Bubble Shield, Lucius raised an unimpressed brow at Harry.

Harry shrugged and twirled his pistol back to his holster.

"Is that all you got, Potter?" Lucius asked with a superior smirk.

Harry replied by snapping his fingers before all the daggers _exploded,_ engulfing Lucius in smoke, fire and shrapnel.

But Harry didn't wait to see the effects of his last attack on the Dark Lord, he pushed forward, alternating between casting fire balls and ice bolts. He knew better than to believe that he got him with his last trick—Lucius was too good to fall for that easily.

And right on cue, a Blasting Curse flew out of the smoke, followed close by an Entrail-Expelling Curse and the Killing Curse. Harry avoided them all by sidestepping, ducking and levitating a dead Death Eater in the way respectively.

As he quickly closed the distance, a powerful blast of wind from within the smoke erupted that blew it all away, effectively showing Lucius Malfoy, still standing. There was a nasty cut on the side of his head and blood was trickling down from it. He was visibly pale and shaken, but otherwise more than ready to fight and kill Harry.

Harry ignored his ankle's protest and dashed forward, extending his wand hand to the side.

" _Scutum Ruptor!_ "

With a loud clang, Harry's wand was encased inside the handle of ghostly red claymore.

Gripping the ethereal sword on both hands, Harry swung the weapon at Lucius, who quickly erected his green shield, intending to cut the Dark Lord in half.

Almost in slow motion, Harry saw his blade easily cut through Lucius' shield. But, out of nowhere, a silver shield with a snake insignia on it—painfully similar to the one Voldemort once used against Dumbledore, only _bigger_ —appeared on Lucius' left hand to block Harry's conjured sword.

Like glass breaking, Harry's ethereal sword shattered into pieces against Lucius' conjured shield.

Harry quickly recovered and toss his wand to his right hand, intending to put Lucius' shield's durability from a point-blank spell.

Problem was, Lucius intended to do the same.

" _Bombarda Maxima!_ "

" _Confringo Maxima!_ "

Both spells hit their targets.

Harry's Bombarda struck Lucius's silver shield. He was knocked down, his shield vibrating painfully within his grasp. But his shield took the blunt force of the spell so he was relatively unharmed, simply knocked down on his back from the sheer force of the blast.

Harry, on the other hand, only had his Dragon Skin Shield that surrounded his body to protect him from the full blast of Lucius's powered up Blasting Curse. He was thrown back all the way to the other side, his body colliding with a stone pillar, practically shattering it.

Despite his shield's protection, Harry could still feel the distinct sensation of a broken rib on his left side—it was the third one and was not helping on Harry's already shitty disposition.

Shaking the cobwebs off his vision, Harry saw Lucius stand up before staggering slightly on his feet.

Chuckling painfully, Harry wiped the blood off his right eye, courtesy of the wound over his brow that opened again (it was starting to greatly annoy him).

"Maybe you should just give up, Malfoy." Harry closed the wound over his right eye again. "Your Neo Death Eaters are mostly dead and you're too old to continue being a Dark Lord. We both know who'll be walking out of this shithole alive. And that's me."

Harry coughed out a generous amount of blood, putting an ironic damp on his threat.

Lucius chuckled mirthlessly as he vanished the silver shield he wielded.

"I'm the one standing and you're the one lying there, Potter. Bleeding like a stock pig." Lucius brandished his wand at him. "What do you think that tells you about your rate of survivability?"

With great effort, Harry picked up his wand, pushed himself up, blood dripping from within his dragon hide trench coat and down at his boots.

"Well, I'm standing now."

Lucius shook his head in disapproval.

"Why can't you just be a good boy and die, huh?" Lucius asked in a strained voice, patience now slowly waning. "At the rate you're bleeding and the obvious physical strain and exhaustion you're currently having... all I have to do is drag this out and you'd simply keel over and die. It's such a shame that your homecoming would only lead to that."

It pained him to admit it, but Lucius was right.

He's got seven, maybe eight good spells left in him before his focus starts waning from exhaustion and pain and his shield wouldn't be able to withstand further assault from Lucius. He was bleeding nonstop and standing up was an effort in itself. He was physically exhausted beyond humanly possible, having been fighting nonstop for the last three hours. Standing hurts, lifting his arms hurts... hell, even breathing hurts.

Lucius was right. He could just hide behind his shields – something he was an expert at – and wait till blood loss or fatigue, or both, takes him down. He wouldn't even need to bother with going to the offensive just to win.

He needs to take down Lucius quickly, efficiently and in the most overwhelming way—which are all tall orders considering his very limited options against a seasoned Dark Lord who exceeds in defensive magic.

But there is a good reason why he won against all the previous Dark Wizards and Witches he'd fought.

Harry's green eyes travelled to the fountain on his right, the bronze, life-size statue of Lucius standing on top of a rotating Earth located in the middle of it (the fuckin' _ego_ of this fuckin' bastard), and saw the ticket he needed to defeat the old-timer.

"You rely too much on your shields, old man." Harry reached for his pistol and calmly reloaded. "You can't expect to spam that shit and hope that you'd survive and I'd just conveniently die. Come on, Lucy. Give me some credit here, will ya? My bag of "Creative ways to murder _Lois_ _Smelfoy_ " still clinks."

Lucius' brow twitched and he fired a powerful Bone-Expelling Curse that Harry casually sidestepped, chuckling as he did so.

"Oh, right, right, right. I forgot you hated that pet name. My bad." Harry quipped, not feeling sorry at all. "I heard Dad used to call you that back in your Hogwarts days. Thought I'd use it to see how you reacted. Pretty childish of you, I must say."

Lucius' lips thinned unpleasantly, patience already stretched as it is.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth and fight me, Potter—"

Harry fired a quick and sneaky round at Lucius but his shield automatically blocked it.

"That shield's getting annoying real fast." Harry said, twirling his pistol as Lucius smirked arrogantly. "Once I get through that, you're going to have a close casket funeral, you cock juggling, thunder cunt."

"Oh, by all means, you're welcome to try, _boy_." Power surged through Lucius' grey eyes. "But do please hurry up. I believe you're about to bleed out on my floor."

Taking a deep, painful breath and hoping that the adrenaline in his veins keeps him up, Harry started his attack.

Waving his wand in a rapid, zigzag motion, Harry cast a spell in an underhand throw, the red coloured spell flying in a rapid, curved ascend before slowly descending at Lucius. Compensating for the slowness of the spell, Harry began firing at Lucius, putting him on the defensive stance as he, once again and just as what Harry wanted, hid behind the opaque, green coloured shield of his.

Harry's red spell collided with Lucius' shield and, instead of bouncing off, the spell was absorbed, creating a gong-like sound.

Lucius dropped to his right knee, clutching both sides of his head in pain as his skull was assaulted by the strong vibration from what Harry did... yet Lucius' shield remains erected.

Harry bit on the gun firmly as he slid off the empty magazine and quickly slid on a new one, at the same time summoning Lucius's life-size bronze statue towards him before banishing it towards Lucius's stunned form.

Lucius fought back by swinging his wand in a wide arc, producing a wide, horizontal green beam of energy that cleanly cut through the bronze statue and continued towards Harry, who saw the attack rapidly approaching him and was about to duck.

But the beam of magical energy suddenly multiplied to three, intending to cut his head, torso and ankles.

Swinging his wand upwards, three large, stone spikes erupted from the floor in front of him, lining up and blocking the powerful Slicing Curses.

The conjured monoliths were sliced into large pieces and Lucius' offensive spells managed a few glancing blows at Harry.

Lucius raised his wand, smirking, and Harry realized that he was going to repeat the same attack at him.

The wrinkly fossil was going to spam the offensive spell on him!

Lucius swung his arm in the same wide arc and the green, crescent beam of slicing magical energy came rushing at Harry.

Harry copied Lucius' gesture, swinging his wand in a wide, downward motion instead and producing a red, vertical crescent beam of slicing magical energy.

Both powerful spells collided in mid-air, producing a loud clang before exploding and scattering dozens and dozens of tiny version of the spell all over the area, inadvertently hitting both wizards.

Lucius calmly hid behind his erected shield while Harry was forced to levitate the rubbles around him to protect himself from the unpredictable trajectories of the fragmented spells.

One of spells managed to slice its way through and hit Harry on the head, bouncing off his shield and reopening the wound on top of his right brow once again, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me right now?" Harry wipes the blood with his sleeve before it managed to sting his eye.

Deciding to ignore his troublesome wound, Harry summoned the largest rubbles around him and, with a migraine-inducing effort, mass-transfigured them into a pride of lions.

"Rip him." Harry starkly ordered, still clutching his throbbing head.

With a unified roar, the pride of lions rushed towards Lucius, hungry and itching to rip him apart.

But the self-titled Dark Lord has a plan of his own.

" _Fiendfyre!_ "

Green and black flames in the shape of a giant dragon erupted from Lucius's wand and mercilessly swooped down at the helpless lions, consuming them in its fiery maw.

The flaming entity turned its red eyes towards Harry and, with a deafening roar, clawed its way menacingly at him.

 _Angry thoughts, angry thoughts, angry thoughts !_

" _Fiendfyre!_ "

Red and white flames in the shape of a giant, heavily armoured knight, armed with a flaming shield and spear, erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and collided, flaming spear first, against the sentient, infernal dragon.

There was a flash of bright light as the two beings clashed, fusing into a large pillar of fire, rotating as the black and white flames fought each other, Lucius's malice and Harry's anger fuelling the magical flames to life.

" _Mors Custos Essentia!_ "

A ghostly, red and black form of a knight erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and flew swiftly towards Lucius, surprising him as it passed through the pillar of flames.

With its crimson eyes glowing through its visor, the ghostly knight, armed with a broadsword, swung its weapon at Lucius, who swiftly erected his shield to guard against the attack.

But the translucent sword easily passed through his defence, hitting him in the chest.

But, as the knight disappeared into nothingness, there was no wound inflicted, just a suffocating coldness and a demoralizing sensation that crept throughout his chest, momentarily staggering Lucius.

Harry fires, finally breaking through Lucius' shield, the lone bullet hitting and piercing through his left kneecap.

Having momentarily lost his control over his cast spell, Harry's knight easily tore through Lucius's dragon, ripping it apart before descending at the Dark Lord's injured form.

Swishing and thrusting his wand, Lucius summoned the water on the fountain as it encapsulated Harry's flaming knight into a bubble. With a flick of his wand, the large bubble shrunk to the size of a golf ball before popping, leaving a small trail of smoke behind it.

Harry fires once more but this time, Lucius was ready and recovered and easily deflected the bullet. But Harry didn't stop firing at him.

"How's the knee, old man?" Harry smirked at him as he continued to hail him with gunfire. "It's a good thing my bullet got to your kneecap first before the arthritis did!"

He needs to anger Lucius, provoke the Dark Lord into attacking him. The more he attacks, the more chance he opens himself, the more chance Harry would be able to sneak in an attack that would, hopefully, finish him off.

Harry knew that he didn't have much left in him, that Lucius have the upper hand. The trick was to not let the Dark Lord realize that. Give him the illusion that he could still keep up despite his debilitating injuries.

Growling angrily, Lucius started to levitate the small rubbles at his feet while wandlessly maintaining his shield. With a couple of circular swish from his wand, the rubbles turned into droplets of green acid and he directed them at Harry, hailing him like a group of overexcited raindrops.

Harry swiftly summoned a very large ball of water from the fountain and, with a short swing of his wand, transformed it into a wall of ice, effectively blocking Lucius' attacks.

But it was simply a feint by Lucius as a green whip of fire effortlessly smashed through Harry's conjured defence and wrapped itself tightly around his neck.

"You're going to pay dearly for your insolence, Potter!" Lucius pulled tighter, intending to break through Harry's Dragon Skin Shield.

"That's funny." Harry choked out, his voice strained. "I don't feel like I owe you shit."

"Trust me, you owe me big time and I intend to cash it with your head."

" _Scutum Ruptor!_ "

Harry materialized a ghostly red sword from his wand again and cut off the whip that was trying to strangle him.

Rubbing his neck gingerly, Harry saw Lucius conjure bandages around his injured kneecap as he tried to stand up, pained effort visible on his face.

"You are without a doubt the blandest Dark Lord I've ever fought, Lucy." Harry lets out a shuddering breath as he clutched his injured right ribs. "Trying to secure a win by hiding behind your shield throughout the fight? Yeah, I'm sure that's a story that you'd love to regale to your bigoted followers, whatever's left of them that is." Harry scoffs and spits blood on the side. "Your old master at least have had the decency to fight me like a man and get his hands dirty."

Lucius chuckles mirthlessly as he wipes the blood off the side of his face with the sleeve of his robe.

"Trying to piss me off, boy?" Lucius tried to fend off the pain from surfacing on his face as he leaned his weight on his uninjured leg. "I assure you that you won't like me in that state of mood."

Despite his injuries and severe physical exhaustion, Harry couldn't help but give Lucius a flat look.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't like you already."

Lucius smiled despite himself.

"Well, then. Guess it's time to show you how I took down the ones who tried to stand in my way of conquering Magical Britain."

Lucius brandished his wand and begun whispering incantations.

"Ah, well, magic... that's good then." Harry said, wiping the blood that tried to sting him in eye. "Knowing you, I was afraid that it would involve a lot of kneeling and sucking. Though I wouldn't be really surprised at this point."

Lucius ignored him as he continued to chant Latin incantations, occasionally waving his wand in a specific, lateral gesture. Harry tried to sneak a bullet his way, but the bastard still wandlessly maintained his shield.

A glowing, orange summoning spell circle materialized in the air in front of Lucius and Harry's eyes narrowed in displeasure as he recognised the distinct markings and signs written all over it.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You sacrificed your own son for _this_?" Harry shook his head in disappointment and revulsion. "Of all the stupid shit you could've done, you chose to literally make a deal with the _devil_..."

"To obtain great power, one must be willing to make sacrifices." Lucius said with an upward swing of his wand, the summoning circle doubling in size before multiplying its number to thirteen. "I needed my own son's life to seal the deal. There was no other way."

Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that bullshit."

The first summoning circle in the middle shatters like glass and out came a demonic creature a foot taller than Harry, with the muscular torso of a man and the head and legs of a goat. It fixed its red, reptilian eyes on Harry, brandishing its large, razor-sharp scythe, roaring to show a mouth lined up with needle-like teeth.

Harry immediately recognized it as a Baphomet, undoubtedly one of the worse creatures you could possibly summon from the underworld and a wizard's worse nightmare for a good reason.

Harry decides to test that.

" _Sanctus Incendia!_ "

Harry snapped his wand at the Baphomet and a white ball of fire erupted from the tip of it and, in a flash, engulfed the demonic creature in divine flames.

But instead of screaming in pain from the white-hot flames, the Baphomet, in a staggering feat of speed, dashed towards Harry and slammed its horned head at his gut, sending him right through the pillar behind him.

The Baphomet shook off the white flames and roared mightily, visibly unharmed.

"Huh. Guess the bastard's magic resistant indeed." Harry spits a mouthful of blood to the side and, despite his weakened shield absorbing most of the damage, felt another rib on his left side give in. "The more you know..."

Looking up, he saw the Baphomet approached him before lifting him by the throat and slamming him down again, the tiled floor shattering beneath him.

With a powerful, downward swing, the Baphomet brought down its scythe at Harry's chest. Reacting quickly, Harry directed his dwindling magic to his shield, powering it to thrice its normal strength.

The scythe hits home, but as it collided against Harry's shield, the weapon shattered to pieces, much to the Baphomet's visible befuddlement.

"Made in China?" Harry commented in a snarky manner.

Grabbing both his shoulders angrily, the Baphomet pinned him down, roaring furiously right in front of Harry's face.

Harry scrunched his nose and turned his head to the side before lining up his pistol on the Baphomet's torso and firing, moving up at every pull of the trigger and emptying the last bullet underneath its chin before kicking the demonic creature off him.

Ignoring the pain that attacked his whole body, Harry rolled back and forced his body up and, to his unpleasant surprise, so did the Baphomet.

"I just deposited a bullet in your head and yet you're still alive... what the fuck is wrong with you?" To his annoyance, the Baphomet growled akin to an unmistakable chuckle – Harry calmly reacted by banishing the demonic creature back at Lucius's feet. "Well, at least that worked."

The remaining summoning circles started to shatter, the strong smell of sulphur permeating through the air, and twelve more Baphomets jumped out, this time armed with maces, axes and swords.

All of them were looking at Harry like he was a tasty piece of meat.

"It's a shame you don't have the Elder Wand with you anymore." Lucius said smugly behind his demonic minions as he conjured a new scythe for the first Baphomet. "You would've at least stood a chance."

Harry scoffed at him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't need that much power to take down a geriatric like you."

Lucius smiled and, with a lazy flick of his wand, sicced the demons at Harry.

Harry swallowed hard.

His next set of moves will surely render him near unconscious, physically and mentally exhausted to a dangerous point. But it was necessary risk if he wants to take down Lucius and survive in one piece.

" _Tempus Murum!_ "

Arcing his wand swiftly in front of him, Harry conjured a wide, reddish wall of light. The Baphomets collided with it and passed through, covered in a thin, red film, their movements extremely slowed.

With a herculean effort as he fought off his exhaustion, Harry summoned the bronze globe towards him, cut it in half and transfigured the two pieces into a set of bronze suits of armour, both armed with claymores and shields. He then secured his wand on his mouth and holstered his pistol and then, using his own dripping blood, began rapidly drawing transmutation circles on each one of the armours' backs. Sure that his work was correctly drawn, he then took out a couple of red and blue ceremonial daggers from his mokeskin pouch and stabbed both armour on their backs, right in middle of the circles.

Taking a quick but deep breath, Harry channelled magic on both palms and grabbed both ceremonial daggers as he activated the transmutation process.

The suit of armours', as well the their weapons, bronze element was transmuted to silver and were then enchanted to life. With a finishing touch, Harry turned both sentient armours' swords and shields invisible in their grasp.

Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously, realizing that Harry just pulled off a spontaneous combination of transfiguration, alchemy and blood magic.

Harry collapsed to his knees, face pale as the dead, as the majority of his dwindling energy was siphoned off by his magical constructs. His shield was gone and he's got only _one_ good spell left in him that he could properly cast; he couldn't focus his magic through the pain and exhaustion anymore.

He needs to hit Lucius with his last spell and avoid being hit by any of Lucius's offensive spells as well as his demonic minions' attacks – if he fails on even just one of these, he's dead.

Taking out an assault rifle from his mokeskin pouch, he leaned on it as one of his sentient armours helped him up to his feet.

Harry then grabbed a cylinder flask attached to his belt that contains the last of his stamina potion. He bit off the cork, spit it out and promptly emptied its content; it didn't really help much, but it was enough to help him up to his feet even for just a short time.

"Are you all right, sir?" The silver armour asked as it assisted him back to his feet carefully.

"Barely holding up." Harry muttered with a pained groan, shaking off the insistent cobwebs from his vision as he continued to bite firmly on his wand, blood moistening his mouth instead of saliva. "Listen up, you two. I'm too tired and too weak so my shield's fucked, I can barely stand, I'm bleeding to death and I'm down to one, game-ending spell. Which is why I need you two to block any attacks coming my way with your shields, keep the fight going on with your swords and keep the pressure of our momentum going. Lucius and his demons are the enemies but your priority is my safety. Understand?"

Harry had always found it funny that he could still talk clearly and properly despite the wand that is on his mouth.

"Understood, sir." Both sentient armours answered

"Good." Harry placed a gloved hand on the wound on his arm, wetting it with his own blood before tapping both magical constructs on the side of their helmets. "Blood on the right side of your visor, sword on the right—you're K1. And you, blood on the left side of your visor, sword on the left—you're K2. Easier for me to distinguish which one is which."

"Chess pieces, sir?" K2 asked.

"Well, obviously, yeah. Now listen up." Harry swallowed hard as he readied his assault rifle and watched the spell he'd cast over the demons already quickly disappearing due to their inherent resistance to magic. "The key to the plan is to take off their heads. Take advantage of the invisibility of your swords and shields; keep them guessing. I'll give you two the openings you'd need until I can land the killing blow on the old-timer. Get ready."

Both sentient armours raised up their invisible shields in front of them and Harry positioned himself in the relative safety behind the two as he lined up his crosshair on the nearest Baphomet.

"Don't go for the kill unless you're sure you could deliver or if I order you two to do so." Harry instructed. "I've given you my magical shield on top of the physical ones you two are carrying. Take advantage of that. Block before you attack. Stab before you slice. Change hands and confuse them; don't let them know that you're gonna smack them with a sword instead of a shield. But most of all, keep your eyes on me and then on Malfoy's wand."

Lucius finally managed to dispel the magical wall Harry erected and the Baphomets eagerly returned to their normal speed and objective – to _kill_ Harry Potter.

The fight between the two teams was desperate, fierce, bloodied and no less violent. There was no grace or beauty in it, just a clawing, ferocious need to kill the enemy and spill their blood on the floor.

The Baphomets, powerful demons that they are, were the embodiments of a wizard killer. They are powerful, fast, agile, ridiculously durable (able to _instantaneously_ heal from even the most lethal wounds) and are almost impervious to magical attacks.

Lucius clearly made sure that he was getting the best part out of the deal, though it didn't make what he did (sacrificing his own son to the devil) less despicable and downright deplorable.

But, despite the Baphomets' sheer advantages, the demons were very vulnerable to a very specific _combination_ – decapitation by a silver blade.

Harry will focus on the nearest Baphomet, shooting it with his assault rifle, in short, accurate bursts, on the knees (to set it up) and then the head (to stun it). Sure it wouldn't kill it, but the follow up blade-on-the-neck attack from one Harry's sentient armours surely would.

Harry's armoured creations would take the blunt of the attacks, acting like a sponge as the two fend off the thirteen, enraged Baphomets, using a smart combination of their invisible swords and shields, bashing, blocking, swinging, stabbing, punching and kicking, so as not to get mobbed by the numerically advantageous enemies.

Or more specifically, so Harry doesn't get mobbed.

Lucius also joins in, safe behind his shield, as he throws varying but very powerful dark curses at Harry, which his sentient amours would go out of their way to shield him from.

There was no synergy between Lucius and his Baphomets unlike Harry and his knights, preferring to overwhelm the opposition by sheer number and force and the veteran mercenary was taking great advantage of that, putting good use of his knights' tight defensive capabilities and his assault rifle's range and stopping power.

Harry will shoot another Baphomet on the kneecap, sending it to his knees, then following it up with another shot on the gut to steady the demon before lining it up for a headshot, stunning it for a moment as one of his magical constructs sends its head flying at Lucius's feet with a clean swing of its large and invisible claymore.

Harry repeated this tactic, creating opportunities for his knights to finish each demon while solely relying at the duo's physical and magical defences to safeguard him... but he knew it was a painstakingly slow method and time was against him – he could tell that he was going to collapse any moment now, from either physical exhaustion or the fact that he was slowly bleeding out.

Harry could almost feel the gloat in Lucius' eyes as he stood safely behind his shield, calmly watching and observing as his demonic summons slowly dwindle in number, Harry's knights continued to slowly rake in damages, chipping off large chunks of their silver armour and Harry himself slowly, further weaken as he bleeds out from his injuries.

Harry, prior to the assault of the Ministry building, even managed to charm his own rifle's firepower to twice the normal and eliminate the recoil but all of that were barely factoring in the fight.

But Harry has a plan, a very risky plan, and he is going to stick to it.

" _Bombarda Maxima!_ "

Lucius stiffened in preparation, holding up his shield steadily, but the spell never came. The tip of Harry's wand, that he still held firmly between his teeth, simply lit up, producing a faint white light.

Lucius smirked and easily dismissed it, surely caused by Harry's severe physical and mental exhaustion; an average wizard would've collapsed from one hour of continuous combat and Harry had been fighting nonstop for the last three hours – his magic should naturally start acting up.

Seeing Lucius' reaction, Harry knew that he got him.

Finally cutting down the demons to one, Harry swiftly reloaded as K2 held off Lucius' relentless attack, throwing curses and hexes like they were going out of style, while he and K1 finishes off the last, scythe-wielding Baphomet.

Harry succeeded in hitting the Baphomet on the head, snapping its head back while K1 dashes towards it, shield held firmly in front, intending to bash the demon in the head before finishing it off.

But the demon proved determined as it recovered quickly from being shot in the head, gambled, and rammed its horned head at K1's invisible shield, stopping his powerful advance firmly in place. K1 tried to swing his large, silver sword but the Baphomet managed to parry the attack with its scythe and pushed the sentient armour back.

The Baphomet then deftly jumps over him and proceeded to speed up towards Harry, scythe held high, ready to slice him in half.

Harry lets out a calming breath and planted his feet firmly, held his ground and looked at the demon straight in the eyes as it quickly cut off the small distance between them.

With calm precision, Harry shoots it in both of its elbows, causing the demon to drop its weapon. The Baphomet tried to lunge at Harry, intending to bite a chunk off him. But K1 managed to catch up and grabbed the demon from behind by the horn before burying its sword all the way at its chest, spraying black blood all over, before pulling it out and swiftly slicing its head off.

K2 was blown back by Lucius' Bludgeoning Hex and was sent flying towards them. K1 dropped his shield and claymore and managed to catch him before he was able to crush Harry with his weight.

"Not bad, Potter." Lucius smiled menacingly. "I'm impressed by the skilful way you used that dreadful muggle weapon of yours to dispatch my minions. Really, I am. But I'm afraid to say that, unlike you, I could do this _all_ night."

With a simple flick of his wand, Lucius conjured _twenty-six_ more summoning circles in the air.

Harry could almost hear K1 and K2 groan.

"Oh no you don't." Harry cocks the attached grenade launcher on his assault rifle. "I am not letting you spam that demonic bullshit on me!"

Harry sends a couple of shells at Lucius, blasting and shattering the summoning circles prematurely, though Lucius _still_ managed to erect his shield to protect himself.

Not waiting to survey the result of his attack, Harry quickly slid another grenade shell on his launcher, cursing as he almost dropped it due to the slipperiness of his blood-soaked hands.

Harry was however interrupted when Lucius flung a large, neon green magical ring that strongly resembled a buzz saw at him.

K1 and K2 immediately stepped in to protect Harry, activating their magical shields over their body and raising their physical ones in tandem to block the powerful and aggressively spinning Ripping Curse.

Sparks went flying everywhere as the powerful curse collided with their shields, producing a loud, buzzing noise as it continued spinning and digging through their protective formation to get to Harry.

Harry tried to move out of the way of the curse when, with an upward thrust from Lucius' wand, the Ripping Curse _exploded_ into numerous, tiny versions of itself, scattering everywhere.

One of them managed to hit Harry on his right shoulder, cutting through the dragon leather of Harry's trench coat, as well as through his flesh and bones, his blood splattering at floor.

"MOTHERFUCK – shit!" Harry dropped his assault rifle off his shoulder, firmly gripping the weapon in his right hand, clutching his severely bleeding injury with his left and hissing from the tremendous pain as he was beginning to see white. "Fuckin' SHIT!"

Lucius smiled triumphantly at his enemy's painful suffering but Harry glared back, schooling his pained expression.

" _Bombarda Maxima!"_

Lucius' grey eyes widened as he saw the white light on the tip of Harry's wand, still firmly secured between his teeth, turned into an orange hue.

Harry smirked at his reaction and Lucius finally caught on to what he was planning to do.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

K2 easily slapped the disarming spell away with his shield, causing Lucius to growl in frustration. But it doesn't matter, there are other ways to disarm him.

" _Accio Rifle!_ "

Due to the fact that he was almost practically bathing in his own blood, Harry's assault rifle easily slipped off his slippery gloved hand and it went flying towards Lucius.

As well as the large shrapnel grenade attached to it.

With a deafening explosion, the rigged rifle exploded. Lucius managed to notice this at the last seconds and was able to once again erect a shield, but he was slightly sloppy this time, half a second late, and a few of the shrapnel managed to injure him, burying themselves on his chest.

The self-proclaimed Dark Lord still stood though and rightly proved himself to be extremely resilient.

"Right... right... you want a display of power, boy?" Lucius raised both arms, panting heavily, blood pouring out of his chest, power surging through his eyes. "I'll show you power! _Fiendfyre!_ "

A gigantic, green hued fire dragon, twice the size this time, erupted from the tip of Lucius' wand. And as Harry looked up in awe, Lucius summoned _another_ one, wandlessly, from his left hand.

"Those are some huge chickens..." Harry muttered.

Lucius' grin widened, almost manic in a way.

"Let's see how well you deal with this!" Lucius casually flicked his wand and both fire dragons fixed their red eyes on Harry. "Behold your death, Potter!"

Harry answered the challenge by spitting his wand on his left hand.

" _Bombarda Maxima!_ "

The orange light on the tip of Harry's wand turned red, humming and vibrating from the humongous amount of unreleased power.

"You gonna kill me with your oversized chickens or would you rather kill me with your cringe-worthy one-liners?" Harry quipped with a bloodied smirk.

"Cremation it is."

Both fire dragons descended on Harry, fiery maws wide open to engulf him, though the man himself remained calm, visibly ready for the attack.

K1 and K2 held up their shields firmly, clashing with both sentient fires. The magical shields that surround them would flicker on and off, barely holding up from the face-melting temperature of Lucius' attack.

Both fire dragons continued to push however and, based on the soon-to-melt state of K1 and K2's shields now that they're no longer invisible, they were all about to be thoroughly overwhelmed.

"Sir, if I may and if it's not too much of a bother, if you've got any clever plan that you've cooked prior to this engagement, _now_ might be an appropriate time." A melted chunk flew off K2's shield. "But feel free to decide that on your time, sir. No hurries, really."

Harry inwardly sighed at his creation's unnecessary sass.

Shielding his eyes from the brightness, sparks and the painful temperature, Harry draws out a black Switch Blade from the holster on his right leg opposite his handgun.

"Just hold tight on your shields." Harry held firmly on the knife with his right hand, ignoring the pain coming from his injured shoulder. "Wait for them to bite... and I want you two to blast your shields to the max when that happens... and if you still can, push them to the side."

"Create an opening for you, sir?" K1 asked as a melted chunk of his visor narrowly missed Harry's face.

"That's the plan—"

The fire dragons, having lost patience with Harry's knights' resilient defence, finally resorted to biting them off their way. And they were so huge that despite K1 and K2' sheer size, the fire dragons managed to bite them whole, shield and all.

"Now! Do it now!"

Mustering all their strength, and despite the trashed state of their magical and physical shields, Harry's knights decided to jump to the sides, using their weights to sway the fire dragons along with them.

They only managed to create a small gap in the middle, but that was all Harry needed.

Taking a deep, laboured breath, Harry tried his best to focus. He blocked out the paralyzing pain he was feeling, his blurring vision and his weakened state. He let the adrenaline in his veins do its job of keeping him up.

Hit and live, or miss and die.

Harry throws the enchanted blade at Lucius through the narrow gap between the two, rampaging fire dragons. Lucius saw the blade coming straight at him and, despite the fact that he was still reigning two vicious, fire dragons, still managed to erect a shield wandlessly. Harry held his vibrating wand firmly and braced himself before activating the enchanted blade that was now only a foot away from Lucius.

And in a flash, Harry and the blade switched places and there he stood in front of Lucius, looking very much surprised by what had just happened.

Lucius finally figured what Harry planned to do and, in an act of desperation, released his control of the fire dragons and conjured the shield he previously used to block Harry's Shield Breaker Charm.

Lucius knew that if he successfully blocks Harry's spell, he'd basically won this fight. But he won't be satisfied with just that.

Both wizards pointed their wands at each other, intending to land the killing blow first.

" _Avada Kedav—_ "

" _Exsolvo!_ "

Harry released the extremely compressed Exploding Curse with a powerful and deafening sound akin to canon fire. The explosion was so powerful that it shattered Lucius' trusty shield into pieces before blasting the Dark Lord himself straight to the wall, blood trailing behind him. Harry was also blown back from the force of the spell, fracturing his previously cracked right arm in the process.

There was a long, silent and tense moment where both combatants laid there in the tiled floor, unmoving.

Harry groaned in pain as he finally forced himself up, coughing out blood as he leaned his weight on his left arm. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain as he placed himself into a kneeling position, clutching his broken ribs as he did so. He picks up his wand and looks over at Lucius.

"Still alive, huh?" Harry, with a Herculean effort on his part, forced himself to stand up, ignoring the stinging protests of his body. "And you call me the stubborn one—SON OF A... fractured arm... right... lucky me..."

Harry wipes the blood and dirt off his face and places his wand on his mouth and bites firmly. He then pulls out his handgun from his holster and proceeds to calmly reload, made more difficult due to a fractured arm, and limped his way towards the gravely injured Dark Lord.

Harry watched with interest as Lucius continued to slowly crawl towards his wand, trailing a large amount of blood from his raptured intestines, all the while flickering in a feeble attempt as he tried to Disapparate unsuccessfully.

Harry reached him and picked up Lucius' wand and placed his newly-acquired trophy in his mokeskin pouch.

"Wait!" Lucius reached out with a hand desperately to halt Harry. "The Resistance... they're coming... let them have me... I'll go to trial... j-just let me go... _please_..."

Harry pauses, looking thoughtful, and slowly removed his wand from his mouth with his fractured right arm, his grip around his handgun shifting.

"Do you still remember that house elf that I once freed from you?" Harry asked with a bemused tilt of his head. "I forgot his name. Do you still know?"

Lucius looked properly confused.

"The house elf? D-Dobby? Why? Why are you asking?"

"Eh, it's nothing really. Just making sure that it is indeed you. Can't afford to make any mistakes on my line of work." Harry points the gun at Lucius' horrified face. "By the way, your wife sends her regards."

"NO WAIT—"

Lucius' head snapped back in an extreme angle as Harry fired a bullet at his skull.

And just like that, Lucius Malfoy was no more. A powerful wizard ironically killed by a muggle weapon.

"Should've killed you a long time ago..." Harry muttered as he twirls his handgun back to his holster and pulls out a crystal orb from within his pouch and held it in front of Lucius' lifeless corpse. "Please don't turn red, please don't turn red, please don't turn red..."

The orb he held on his hand turned blue and Harry released a small sigh of relief.

"Negative on any horcrux... well, I guess you were wise enough not to emulate your old master. I'd give you that." Harry said to Lucius' bloodied corpse. "Though I have to admit that I'm a little bit disappointed. I was kinda looking forward to killing you again and again."

Harry returned the glowing orb back to his pouch and limped weakly towards the newly vacated fountain, picking up the Switch Blade on the way and holstering it, droplets of his own blood trailing behind him as he clutched his fractured arm in place.

"I should probably go and check—"

Harry finally gave in to the exhaustion and suddenly collapsed near the fountain, falling, face first, on his own small pool of blood.

* * *

 _Lucius Malfoy (July 12, 1954 – June 13, 2035) – The man was very ambitious, his belief in Pure-blood Supremacy was unbridled and his thirst for power was unquenchable. Thus, he became a Death Eater for the sole purpose of realizing his life-long goals. But it seems that, time and time again, both he and the extremist group failed each other, thwarted every time by the Potter men. Still, it would appear his luck (and a little bit of galleon) helped him out of every tight spots he'd found himself in, as he had gotten away from the consequences of his actions after those two occasions where his old master had fallen. Years after Lord Voldemort's death, Lucius' quest for power never stopped and it seems that even his own family, who'd acted as his anchor to whatever remained of his humanity, cannot stop him from spiralling down the dark path he'd chosen this time. After performing dark rituals, acquiring intimate knowledge about the dark arts, bribing a few, important hands, backstabbing, scheming, garnering allies, and sacrificing his very own son to the devil and years to accomplish all of these, Lucius finally felt confident and ready to become the next Dark Lord. And he started his rise in the power hierarchy by murdering Minister Longbottom and his family at their very own home. It didn't take him long to destroy any opposition and plunge Magical Britain under the new rule of his Neo Death Eaters. However, his rule didn't last long – barely a week – as his estranged wife, Narcissa Malfoy, commissioned the service of a wandering mercenary named Harry Potter to take care of the Dark Lord problem. Harry Potter came back to the U.K. soil to prepare for his task and on the seventh day, Lucius Malfoy and his Neo Death Eaters were soundly disposed._

 _The Resistance – Edward 'Teddy' Lupin lead a small group of underground organization centred on opposing Lucius Malfoy's radical and bigoted rule. The Resistance secretly operated in the Malfoy Manor (offered by Narcissa Malfoy herself) and were composed mostly by muggle-borns, half-bloods and a few pure-blood sympathizers. They conducted rescues, raids and helped in the evacuation of the wizarding families who wanted to escape the country after it was placed under tight lockdown. They were, however, barely surviving due to their small number, lack of skills, battered morale and the Neo Death Eaters' incessant hounding of their dwindling members. Their movements are basically very restricted. However, that didn't stop Teddy from sending a request to his godfather, who had been out of the country for years due to self-exile._

 _Hogwarts Massacre (May 2, 1998) – Perhaps the worse tragedy that ever happened in the history of Magical Britain, due to the disturbingly large number of deaths from both light and dark sides. Mere minutes after Lord Voldemort's downfall, Romulus Lupin, estranged older brother of the deceased Remus Lupin, rallied his fellow brethren that were abused, mistreated and discriminated (werewolves, vampires, giants and even goblins) to turn against the prejudiced wizards. Sensing the fatigue and exhaustion on both sides, Romulus enacted his plan and the dark creatures on the Death Eaters' rank promptly turned against them and began attacking indiscriminately and was then backed by a large reserved force hidden in the Forbidden Forrest. A lot of people died that day and only a handful survived, partly due to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's bravery after they both held the attacking forces off so that the others can escape. Ronald Weasley was killed and Harry Potter barely escaped with his life. Romulus' deception and rebellion proved successful and the Magical Britain was subjected, if possible, to an even worse tyrannical ruler. At the winter of 1999, Harry Potter returned to the U.K. with the full backing of the I.C.W. and his new mentor, Nicholas Flamel, to avenge his murdered friends. On the early morning of December 3, 1999, Harry Potter tracked down and personally tortured and then killed Romulus Lupin at The Leaky Cauldron. The following week, Harry Potter and the army of Hit Wizards under his command began hunting down and executing all those responsible for the murders committed during the Hogwarts Massacre. The giants and goblins however, having proved themselves extremely volatile time and time again unlike their fellow vampires and werewolves, were given the chance to evacuate out of the U.K. or face genocide. After finishing his month-long campaign of taking back Magical Britain, Harry Potter promptly disappeared from the U.K. soil and never again returned until the summer of 2035._

 _Harry James Potter (July 31, 1981 – ?) There are a lot of unaccounted tales and mysteries that surrounds the man that was said to be destined to fight the darkness; a fate decided for him way before he was even born. Once recognised as the The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter's life was a story of tragedy. Having lost his parents when he was an infant, raised by a family that didn't love him and then sent to a magical school where his life's constantly endangered; his life was already depressing as it is without Lord Voldemort annually popping in and messing it all up. Perhaps Fate's way of consolation, he still found love and happiness with the good friends he'd met along the way, despite the short seven years that had been. Still, it seemed like Hogwarts was just a short break compared to what his life had been, 37 years after he killed the "most powerful" Dark Wizard of the century and the rumours that surrounds the man ranged from interesting, amazing, outrageous to just plain disturbing. Harry Potter became a mercenary – a wand for hire – traveling the world and offering his service to anyone who has enough galleon to spare. Whether the job is killing a rising Dark Lord, hunting down an escaped chimera or wyvern, subduing a rampaging leviathan to annihilating an army of the undead or saving a VIP from the literal pits of hell, provided you have the gold or favour to trade, then Harry Potter is your man for the job._


End file.
